


Clean

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Enemas, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a long involved getting-ready-for-sex process.  And he digs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "enemas" square of my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Features enemas and mild eavesdropping/overhearing. Beta'd by [](http://inu-spockya.livejournal.com/profile)[inu_spockya](http://inu-spockya.livejournal.com/).

Chris definitely likes to get _clean_. There’s just no mistaking that fact, Zach thinks, giving up his game of Angry Birds in favour of sliding off the bed. (Hey, it’s not like he can think straight this close to dinner.) He crawls across the carpet, his back and arm muscles enjoying the change of pace, goes to sit with his back against the bathroom door. Chris’s joyful singing comes through more clearly from this vantage point.

“…Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy, and I feel like I’m loving you…”

Water runs. Chris sings louder. “Love, you’re such a sweet thing, good enough to eat. Think that’s exactly what I’m gonna do-o-o-oooo…” Apparently unable to remember the next verse, he starts the first again.

How he can sound quite so horny and still sing in tune, Zach doesn’t know, but he’s pretty sure you could sell shower diverters to ninety-year-old nuns using Chris as a soundtrack. And, oh, fuck, what must the visuals be like? Chris, standing or maybe crouching, his big hand lovingly holding the enema attachment in place, other hand alternating between rubbing his stomach, stroking his dick, and adjusting the water flow, skin flushed with the heat of arousal as water fills him more completely than Zach’s dick ever could…

It’s not that Zach’s unfamiliar with the idea of people enjoying their enemas, it’s just… It really sounds like this is going to be a hard act to follow. Like the sex itself, when they get to it, might not even compare to the pleasure the man’s deriving from the prep. Zach’s not sure, having never been permitted to watch, but he imagines Chris is one of those guys who does it the long, slow, fussy way, rubbing his belly throughout and occasionally pausing to give his hard dick attention, and absolutely not giving up the procedure until the water runs crystal clear.

Would it be weird of Zach to jerk off to the sounds of his boyfriend jerking off while giving himself an enema?

Just then, Chris gives a high, breathy cry like someone’s just touched him somewhere extremely sensitive, and Zach’s dick twitches hopefully in his skinny jeans. He wonders what Chris would say if he knocked on the door and asked to come in. One day, will Chris let him watch? Let him _help_? Man, he wants in on anything that makes Chris feel this good, this happy.

He’s slunk guiltily out of the way by the time Chris emerges, showered and wearing his bluebell-blue bathrobe, to check on dinner.

“Have a nice shower?” Zach murmurs, and gives him a quick kiss.

“Mm-hmmmm.” He pauses to taste the soup. Seems to find it satisfactory, his pink tongue coming out to lick lovingly at the spoon in a way that makes Zach’s whole body twitch towards him in longing. “Ready to eat?”

_Ready to bend you over the breakfast bar and fuck the chef, actually._

“Uh, sure. Yes. I’ll set the table.”

“Awesome.”

Dinner is spectacular. Losing Chris to cooking lessons two hours a week is _definitely_ worth it.

It's not until Chris narrows his eyes at him over dessert that Zach realises that the tune he's been idly humming is "Yummy, Yummy, Yummy”.

***END***


End file.
